Eidolon: In the begining
by AMERICANOUK
Summary: One of many tales and stories of Eidolon, this is the story of how it all began, the world where life has more than meaning. The Ideal world


Eidolon

I believe there is a place for us after death however, I believe in my own cause, it is neither a heaven nor a hell but an eternal purgatory. I know it sounds kind of depressing and dark but this is the easiest way of explaining what it is.

This world was created by someone who wanted much more out of living and being such a nice guy he gave this opportunity to anyone else who wanted the same. A world where you able to create yourself in a way you always wanted, something life on earth could not give.

This world is known as Eidolon, the ideal world.

This is a world that brings life to whole new level, just imagine almost every RPG game you could think of and almost every anime you've watched, well, it's not exactly like that, it's much more. This is the story of Eidolon (Well, the beginning anyway)

The beginning of the world started with a single voice, a single tear, and a silent song. Then within an azure blue cloud that hanged in the cold void of space where imagination fears to go, Eidolon was born.

The land was barren and dry, water was dust that followed the poisoned air, and life would never exist.

That was until she came.

Her beauty brought light to this desolate world and her calming voice cleansed the air of the impure toxins.

Her name was Althea. With the appearance of an angel who wore a simple white dress as well as having four linen white wings she was the one who gave Eidolon life.

She took a star from the heavens and planted this star into the dry earth, from there a cleansing and purifying light embedded and enveloped the entirety of the world and soon after the world began to glow.

She had used a tear to nourish the star, the light from within the ground began to illuminate every colour of the spectrum.

The ground began to tremble and shake, the air became loud and a worldwide storm shadowed over the land.

The ground split-in two creating an enormous canyon, it was from this canyon that tons and masses of water began to overflow the barren land, drowning the grey dust and the emptiness of the land.

Until there was nothing but water, only then did the storm begin to shimmer lightning across the untamed waters.

The global ocean started to swell and churn, beneath the waters the drowned earth from bellow moaned as it cracked and bellowed, only then did masses of lightning bolts pierce the waters and struck the earth underneath the ocean, then, the earth rose from the darkest depths of the ocean and the continents were born along with the mountains that towered above them.

The chaos went on for 3 days and did not end until silence hushed the storming skies, the raging seas and the shifting earth. All became silent.

Althea had walked upon the new earth, it was still damp from the waters of the ocean, it was cool the touch, she then began to sing, the words she spoke were beautiful and empowering, her song evoked the life that was hiding in the damp soil and an abundance of green nature bloomed across the land.

The skies cleared and sunlight shone down upon the land below, for miles around only blue skies could be seen and the clouds that were once black were now white.

The oceans glimmered from the sunlight and calm waters brushed the land in warm waters, however below was another story. Deep under the ocean where the sunlight could not touch, darkness remained, it was from under these waters did a pyramid of black surfaced from the world's darkest reaches.

Towering over the land and most of the mountains this pyramid had no foundations underneath, it simply just floated on the water, remaining still this pyramid could never be moved nor could any simple mortal enter the pyramid, it was to be ever known as the pylon.

The pylon hummed with unfamiliar energy until a large circle of black light formed around the pylon encasing it a magical barrier.

Althea then created her children to look after the land, although they came from the same wings of their mother, the same linen white feathers that were as soft as silk, they're appearances and personalities were all different.

Althea had 9 children and their names were,  
Lortrekk The Dragon God  
Kaimana The Ocean God  
Linca The Goddess of Knowledge  
Dusamuum Goddess of Punishment  
Skelcer God of Disease  
Lufaron Ruler of the Inferno  
Helia Goddess of Corruption  
Morana, better known as Death  
and Vastax The one who grants power

All of these gods were Altheas children but each with their own motive, they were to be forever known as The Elder Gods, being young at the time they were reckless to the point they almost destroyed the land that they were meant look after but Althea had calmed the disputes with the gods with her song, a voice that soothes all.

These gods took on forms of their own as well as having their own will to do anything they wanted but they all have a heavy burden to bear, every god was to uphold their burden as if it were religion and each did.

A year had passed, the world had nature and gods but Althea still wanted to create more, she had wanted more children but she did not want all of them to have the great burdens the Elder Gods carried so she had given birth to 18 more gods as well as mortality upon Eidolon.

The newer gods were known as The Younger Gods and they were,

Sen The God of Celebration  
Emitia The Goddess of Nature  
Esme The Goddess of Love &amp; Beauty  
Quatezalle The Sun God  
Yuzuki The Moon Goddess  
Ausaar God of War  
Valerica Goddess of Justice  
Achdano The God of Arcana  
Aero The Sky Goddess  
Aydan &amp; Nadya The Dream Weavers (Twins)  
Peress The Goddess of Shadows  
Uuskend The God of Hunt  
Quadra The Goddess of Chaos  
Ilaru The Goddess of Murder  
Deletia Goddess of Destruction  
Ilanii Goddess of Deceit  
And Andria The Artificer Goddess

These gods had the same burdens as their Elder siblings but had a little more freedom for they were to guide and punish the mortals who had no power however, that was until Althea had left a very important piece of Eidolon's creation unprotected.

The Tablet of Creation was Althea's tool to shape Eidolon and whoever takes possession of the tablet is able to create and do anything they write in the tablet and Eidolon will obey.

Vastax had seen his mother leave the tablet when she had gone to visit the mortals of Eidolon, curiosity took the better of him and he had used the tablet to give himself a power greater than his siblings. A power like his mother's.

Althea had caught wind of what her son was doing, she had confronted him but it was too late, the power had already consumed him. He was insane and delusional but during this time Althea had taken the Tablet from Vastax and erased his writing leaving him powerless.

Vastax awoke from his madness and saw that Althea had tablet, attempting to reclaim the tablet he attacked her but it was pointless for Althea was the mother and queen of the gods, her power is unmatched and Vastax was defeated.

As punishment for his actions Vastax was to be forever exiled in a prison known as the abyss, he was stripped from his title and power of Vastax The one who grants power, to Vastax the Fallen God and thus banished from his divine right and power.

Since then Eidolon grows steadily as how any world should, to be balanced in light and dark but life is never that simple, over the years Eidolon has seen much bloodshed and many battles but among the dark and grim light and happiness can always be found.

This world is home to those souls who are born from Eidolon and the souls that were born on Earth but never found their afterlife.

Until Eidolon found them.


End file.
